Song Lyrics
Song lyrics are something that sometimes appears in Marker Comics. As of Sunday, August 15th of 2010, only STAPelz has song lyrics. G-Cleff's Song Music makes me move. Makes me happy. Got the groove. When you hear it, if you feel it The music is in you! Get the spirit? Twang-twang! Twang-twang! Doon-a-ding-dang. Doon-a-ding-dang. Ding-dong-dang! Ah, ding-dong-dang! Twang-twang! Twang-twang! I can't say where it comes from, but when you play (Twang!) Twang! There it is! Rock Monster Brigade theme Ah...I love the life on the piratey ship, sailin' the seventy seas! But since we're surrounded millions of stars, we sail through the universe! (But there's no breeze!) (Chorus) Yo, ho! Everyone knows a pirate's life is free! Yo, ho! Wherever we go, pirates is what we'll be! Swashle yer buckles, the captain speaks! It's time to...swab the decks! Rudder to tiller, the Rock-timist is missing! (Rock-timist) Will it be lunchtime next? (Chorus) We sail for adventure, seek buried treasure! (Roc) Diggin' it up's fer me! (First half of chorus) Ho...yo? How does it go? Pirate's is what we'll be! Architectule's theme Bless my soul Arc was on a roll Person of the week in every G.S.Pinion poll What a pro Arc could start a show Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO He was a no one A zero, zero Now he's a honcho He's a hero Here was a kid with his act down pat From zero to hero in no time flat Zero to hero just like that When he smiled The girls went wild with oohs and aahs And they slapped his face On ev'ry vase (on ev'ry "vase") From appearance fees and royalties Our Herc had cash to burn Now nouveau riche and famous He could tell you What the Greek'should earn. Say amen There he goes again Sweet and undefeated And an awesome 10 for 10 Folks lined up Just to watch him flex And this perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs Hercie, he comes He sees, he conquers Honey, the crowds were Going bonkers He showed the moxie brains, and spunk From zero to hero a major hunk Zero to hero and who'da thunk Who put the man in business? Arcitechules! Whose daring deeds are good as Now&Later? Arcitechules Isn't he bold? No one braver Isn't he sweet Our fav'rite flavor Arcitechules, Arcitechules, Arcitechules, Arcitechules Arcitechules, Arcitechules Bless my soul Arc was on a roll Undefeated Riding high And the nicest guy not conceited He was a nothin' A zero, zero Now he's a honcho He's a hero He hit the high life at breakneck speed From zero to hero Arc is a hero Now he's a hero Yes indeed! Vacation My days were just a chore to get through Back here at home with nothin' to do Now that I'm away, gotta play all day. I'm gonna stay up 'til they come and get me. You can come along. We can sing this song! You know we can't go wrong if we're together! One week around here Just not enough Two weeks around here and now we're startin' to do the really great stuff! CHORUS Vacation All I ever wanted Vacation Had to get away Vacation Wish you could come along One week around here. Just not enough Two weeks around here... Yeah! Now we're startin' to do the really great stuff! CHORUS